El valle de las almas perdidas
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Mientras están entrenando, Naruto y Hinata son atacados por unos extraños que le arrebatan la vida a Naruto, extrayéndole el alma. Sin embargo, es posible salvarle, recuperando su alma, así que Hinata partirá en su búsqueda. Capí 6
1. La muerte de Uzumaki Naruto

**CAPÍTUL O 01**

**LA MUERTE DE UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Hinata llegó exhausta al lugar citado. Había quedado en reunirse allí con Naruto para que la ayudase a entrenar.

Nunca había sido más feliz, por fin podría estar a solas con Naruto. Y quizás, solo quizás, declararle lo que siente en verdad por él.

Habían quedado en el bosque, frente a los tres postes de entrenamiento, donde Hinata solía ir a entrenar su taijutsu. Allí estaba el ninja rubio y de traje naranja esperándola.

- ¡Ya era hora, Hinata! ¡Hace media hora que te espero!

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun! – Se disculpó, algo ruborizada.

Había tenido que escaparse de la casa principal de los Hyuga sin que nadie supiese a donde iba. A su padre no le hacía ninguna gracia que se juntase con ese ninja. Bueno, en verdad no le gustaba que se juntase con ninguno de los de su equipo. Era la hija del líder del clan, y como tal tenía que ser muy buena en las técnicas de los Hyuga para suceder a su padre.

- Bueno, pues creo que podemos empezar ¿Con qué quieres que practiquemos? – Le preguntó.

Hinata se ruborizó. En verdad, solo de pensar que estaban los dos solos le disparaba el ritmo cardiaco a mil por hora.

- B-B-B-Bueno… - tartamudeo – No sé… quizás… ¿ninjutsu? O… ¿taijutsu?

- Mmm… ¿qué tal si te enseño una técnica espectacular Hinata?

- Una técnica… ¿espectacular?

- Si, seguro que te sirve de mucho para cuando estés en medio de un combate.

- B-Bueno…

Naruto formó un sello y comenzó a liberar una enorme cantidad de chackra. Hinata, impresionada, no podía esperarse a ver de que tipo de técnica podía tratarse.

- ¡Sexy no jutsu!

El cuerpo de Naruto se transformó en el de una joven de cabello rubio y dos coletas, con su cuerpo al aire, en una posición sexy y provocativa.

Ante la impresión, y la decepción, Hinata se cayó al suelo.

- ¡Es una técnica excelente para cuando quieras pillar desprevenido al enemigo! – Le explicó volviendo a su forma original - ¡¿A qué no te lo esperabas?

- N-No… claro que no…

De golpe algo se movió entre los arbustos. Naruto lanzó un kunai hacía el lugar mientras Hinata se ponía a su lado en posición defensiva.

Tres figuras salieron del matorral e hicieron acto de presencia ante ellos. Vestían capas de color grises, y cubrían sus caras con una máscara que simulaba la cabeza de un esqueleto.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y por qué lleváis esas máscaras tan horribles? Aún no es Halloween.

- ¿Tú eres Hinata Hyuga? – Preguntó el del centro, no haciendo caso a lo que decía Naruto.

Hinata no respondió. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran esos tipos y, sobre todo, le daban muy mala espina.

- ¡Ey, tú! ¡Qué te he hablado!

Naruto se acercó a ellos, pero en un visto y no visto el del centro le golpeó con una patada que lo lanzó contra un árbol, el cual cayó a tierra debido a la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Exclamó Hinata.

Furiosa, activó el Byakugan y atacó, intentando golpear al del centro con el Jüken, pero le bloqueó el golpe agarrándole la mano. Hinata intentó atacarle con la izquierda, pero también se la paró.

- No hay duda – dijo el de la izquierda – Es Hinata Hyuga.

- Pues acabemos pronto – murmuró el que la estaba reteniendo.

Intentaba zafarse, pero le era imposible. Era como si ese tipo le absorbiera las fuerzas. Pero su salvación vino de la nada, pues Naruto le pegó una patada en la cara y así logro liberarse.

El enmascarado cayó a tierra y Naruto se colocó frente a Hinata, indicándole que permaneciera a su espalda.

- ¡A mi nadie me golpea así, bastardo!

El enmascarado se levanto, como si el golpe no le hubiese afectado. Lo más tenebroso, es que se levanto como arqueando y doblando el cuerpo, como si no tuviera huesos. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Naruto.

- Eres un estorbo, mocoso. Lárgate sino quieres acabar recibiendo un destino peor que la muerte.

- ¿Qué? – Naruto hizo el gesto de cómo no haberle oído – Dilo más alto que no te he oído bien.

Pasando de las bromas del crío, el enmascarado corrió hasta él y lo agarró del cuello, alzándolo.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba librarse de este tipo. Era como si le absorbiera las fuerzas solo con agarrarle con la mano. Y eso no era todo, era como si le robase algo más.

Poso su mano libre en la cabeza de Naruto y luego con un extraño gesto le extrajo algo transparente, invisible, algo que Hinata no pudo ver lo que era. Pero, fuera lo que fuese, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó a tierra, inmóvil.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Exclamó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Su piel se había vuelto pálida de golpe, y además no respiraba. Le comprobó el pulso, pero no lo notaba.

- Es inútil que lo intentes, está muerto.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Y a ti te espera el mismo destino como no vengas con nosotros.

El enmascaro se fue acercando para agarrar a Hinata, quien retrocedía arrastrándose hacía atrás por el suelo, asustada. Estaba realmente aterrada.

Justo cuando iba a agarrarle el brazo, alguien golpeó al enmascarado, que cayó a tierra. Ante Hinata apareció un ninja de pelo plateado, al que reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Gritó feliz.

Los dos enmascarados se juntaron con su compañero, que reincorporó como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

Pero oyeron algo, algo que les hizo alzar la vista. Y así fue como lo pudieron ver. Por encima de ellos, a varios metros de altura, había otro ninja haciendo sellos con la mano.

El ninja adelantó el puño derecho, que estaba rebosante de chackra, y poso la mano izquierda en la articulación del brazo derecho. Luego atacó.

- ¡Honou no ya!

Una enorme flecha de fuego salió disparada de su puño, y dio de lleno en el grupo de los tres enmascarados.

El recién llegado se situó al lado de Kakashi. Hinata también lo reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Shiro-sensei!

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, pues el fuego desapareció de golpe, como si hubiera sido absorbido por un vórtice. Y allí estaban, los tres enmascarados como si no les hubiesen hecho nada.

- No os entrometáis, ninjas de Konoha – dijo el del centro.

- ¿Quiénes demonios sois? – Preguntó Shiro.

- ¿Y qué le habéis hecho a Naruto? – Esta vez fue Kakashi quien habló.

- Quienes somos carece de importancia, pero a la segunda pregunta puedo responderos. A ese chico le espera un destino peor que la muerte.

- ¿Un destino peor que la muerte? – Pensó Hinata, recordando como había dicho esas mismas palabras momentos antes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No es algo de lo que deba preocuparte, ninja de pelo plateado. Ya podéis dar a ese mocoso por muerto.

Con una corriente de aire que pasó justo en ese momento, los tres ninjas enmascarados desaparecieron.

Shiro y Kakashi no sabían que pensar ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Para qué querían llevarse a Hinata? Y más importante, ¿qué le habían hecho a Naruto?

Cuando cayó la noche, en el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban Shiro, Kakashi, Sakura y Jiraiya.

La quinta estaba más seria de lo habitual, cosa que solo podían indicar malas noticias.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el estado del chico? – Preguntó Jiraiya.

La quinta Hokage, conocida como la princesa babosa, permaneció callada por unos segundos, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos. Finalmente, habló.

- Ha muerto.

Esto dejo de piedra a todos los presentes ¿Era una broma o hablaba en serio?

- ¡O-Oye, Tsunade! No gastes bromas como estas – le dijo Jiraiya.

- No estoy bromeando. Su cuerpo aparentemente está muerto.

- ¿Habla en serio, Tsunade-sama? – Le preguntó Sakura, casi cayendo en estado de shock.

- Lo siento mucho, Sakura.

- N-No…

Sakura retrocedió, hasta toparse con la pared. Entonces cayó de rodillas, se encogió y comenzó a llorar.

- Pero no puede ser, si no le hicieron nada – explicó Kakashi.

- Tú mismo viste el cuerpo, Kakashi. No tiene pulso, no respira, no corre sangre por sus venas y los flujos de chackra se han cortado. Eso indica muerte inmediata.

Desde el pasillo, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, Hinata lo estaba oyendo todo. No podía creerlo ¿De verdad Naruto había muerto? No, no podía ser. Era imposible que Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja hiperactivo y entusiasta que ella conocía estuviese muerto.

Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar. Todo era por su culpa. Naruto había muerto por protegerla de unos tipos que habían venido a por ella, y de haber sido más fuerte, no hubiese pasado nada de eso.

- Sin embargo… - oyó decir a Tsunade, por lo que, mientras intentaba contener algunas lágrimas, siguió escuchando – Es posible que todo esto sea obra de una técnica prohibida.

- ¿Técnica prohibida? – Preguntaron Shiro y Kakashi a la vez.

Sakura dejó de llorar, al oír esas palabras, y miró fijamente a su maestra.

- Por lo que me habéis contado, ese tipo sacó algo del cuerpo de Naruto, algo que no podías ver con claridad, ¿verdad?

- Si, así es – confirmó Kakashi.

- Es posible que se tratase del alma de Naruto.

- ¿De su alma? – Preguntó Jiraiya.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana, dando la espalda a los presentes.

- Es una probabilidad muy pequeña, pero, si estoy en lo cierto, es posible resucitar a Naruto.

El corazón de Sakura se lleno de alegría, y el de Hinata aún más, que apretó más el oído a la puerta para oír mejor.

- ¿Lo dice en serio, Tsunade-sama? – Saltó Sakura.

- Existe una técnica, cuyo nombre ya se ha olvidado, que parecía ser capaz de extraer el alma de los cuerpos y enviarlos a cierto lugar, donde serían devoradas poco a poco por la desesperación y la amargura, hasta convertirse en almas en pena.

- Creo haber oído hablar de ella – intervino Jiraiya – Eso quiere decir que el alma de Naruto está…

- En el valle de las almas perdidas – continuó Tsunade.

Kakashi y Shiro se miraron. No entendían nada de lo que decían.

- Perdone, Tsunade-sama, ¿pero qué es eso del valle de las almas perdidas? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Se dice que aquellos que mueren con asuntos pendientes no pueden cruzar al otro lado y vagan por el mundo, intentando conseguir la ayuda posible para cruzar al otro lado. Pero, muchas veces, no siempre lo consiguen y el tormento y la soledad los acaban volviendo inestables y peligrosos.

"Es entonces cuando esas almas, guiadas por una fuerza misteriosa, acaban en un valle conocido como El valle de las almas perdidas, un lugar donde jamás encontrarán el reposo eterno pero en el que su poder no se desatará y no podrán hacer daño a nadie"

- Una leyenda – siguió Jiraiya – dice que hubo una vez un ninja que desarrolló una técnica capaz de extraer el alma de los cuerpos humanos y enviarlas directamente a ese valle, donde jamás podrían descansar en paz. Ese destino estaba preparado para criminales muy peligrosos, cuyos crímenes no podrían ni pagarse con su muerte.

- ¿Pero cómo pudo uno de esos tipos conocer dicha técnica? – Le cortó Shiro.

- Lo ignoro – le respondió Tsunade – Pero lo que si sé es que está situación es muy peligrosa para todos.

No le hizo falta decir más. Aunque Sakura no le entendía bien, Shiro, Kakashi y Jiraiya si que la entendieron. Ahora, el alma de Naruto estaba fuera de su cuerpo y con ella el espíritu del nueve colas también. Si su fuerza se liberaba, el temible zorro podría estar libre de nuevo una vez más, y eso podría ser toda una catástrofe.

- Hay que recuperar el alma de Naruto cuanto antes. Esta noche investigaré loas antiguos pergaminos para hallar una forma. A primera hora os diré algo. Sakura, tú me ayudarás.

- Por supuesto, maestra.

- Ante todo, mantened esto en secreto, nadie debe saber de lo ocurrido.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, sin saber que alguien más que había estado escuchando la conversación no había oído esa última parte.

Hinata se alejó corriendo, saliendo a la calle ¡Había una oportunidad de salvar a Naruto! ¡No se lo podía creer! No sabía donde estaba ese valle, pero pensaba encontrarlo como fuese. No pensaba esperar a que el grupo de rescate saliera por la mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, preparó las cosas esenciales y las metió en la mochila. Escribió rápidamente una nota y luego, partió a toda velocidad, saltando el muro de la villa para que no la viesen los guardias de la puerta, y se dirigió en su búsqueda del valle.


	2. Una semana

**CAPÍTUL O 02**

**UNA SEMANA**

Naruto despertó de pronto. No sabía porque, pero no se encontraba muy bien. Bueno, en verdad ni se encontraba.

Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido. Unos tipos raros le atacaron a él y a Hinata cuando estaban entrenando. Les hizo frente, pero luego uno de ellos le hizo algo y cayó inconsciente.

Miró a su alrededor, pero todo lo que veía era una densa y espesa niebla ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Entonces vio unos pequeños puntitos rojos, que poco a poco se fueron multiplicando ¿Serían conejos? ¿Es qué había acabado en el bosque de los alrededores de la aldea?

- ¿Hola?

Esos puntitos rojos no se movían y la verdad es que estaba empezando a asustarse.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Sin respuesta.

- Si es una broma, dejadme que os diga que no tiene gracia.

Pero seguía sin respuesta.

- V-Venga… ya vale… no tiene gracia… eh…

Cuando se giró, se encontró con un ser transparente, con dos pequeños puntos rojos como ojos y una boca llena de colmillos.

- ¡Uaaaaagh! – Gritó Naruto mientras intentaba salir corriendo, pero no podía. Algo lo mantenía quieto - ¡No, no! ¡Fantasmas no!

Pero por más que intentaba huir, le era imposible. Era como si estuviera corriendo en el mismo sitio, como cuando calentaba en la academia.

- ¡Qué me dejes ir maldita sea! – Gritó mientras intentaba darle con el Rasengan, pero lo atravesó y cayó al suelo.

En ese momento apareció otro más, luego dos, y así sucesivamente hasta haber más de una docena de espectros transparentes.

Naruto estaba que le daba un ataque. No podía correr, le temblaban las piernas, le salían lágrimas a chorros por los ojos. Vamos, que estaba acojonado básicamente.

Esos seres se acercaban cada vez más, con la boca muy abierta, mostrando sus terribles y horripilantes colmillos babeosos.

- ¡Nooooooo! – Gritó, pero nadie le escucharía.

Poco a poco, esas criaturas comenzaron a comerse el cuerpo de Naruto, que en pocos segundos dejo de moverse.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata se reincorporó de golpe, mirando a todos lados. Pero poco podía ver. La débil llama de la hoguera casi se había apagado ya, y los altos árboles no dejaban entrar la poca luz que podía brindarle la Luna.

- Ha sido un sueño…

Estaba muy preocupada. No hacía ni cuatro horas que se había marchado de Konoha, pero se había alejado lo suficiente como para que tardasen un poco en encontrarla, por no decir que había creado dos clones para que se movieran en distintas direcciones y así no pudieran seguirla tan fácilmente.

Por su culpa, Naruto había muerto, y ahora era su deber el rescatar su alma de ese lugar maldito. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, pero, lo encontraría. La única pista que tenía eran los tipos que los atacaron en la zona de entrenamiento. Los encontraría y les sonsacaría como liberar el alma de Naruto, y lo lograría fuera como fuera. Y, sobre todo, sola.

Cuando la mañana inundó Konoha, lo hizo con una terrible ola de calor. El sol brillaba con fuerza, e incluso alguien que estuviese en la sombra acabaría por ahogarse.

En su despacho, Tsunade estaba sentada en su sofá, cruzada de brazos. Con ella estaban su fiel asistente Shizune a su lado, Sakura, sentada en una silla frente a su mesa, y a un lado Kakashi, Jiraiya y Shiro.

- Bueno, me he pasado toda la noche mirando los papales… - dijo.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó Sakura, con esperanzas de que hubiese encontrado algo.

- No he encontrado la localización de dicho valle – oír esto hizo que Sakura casi se viniese abajo – Pero si sé porque querían a Hinata.

- ¿Qué iban a querer de ella unos tipos que parecían fantasmas?

- El Byakugan – le respondió a Shiro, sin mirarle, mientras colocaba su cabeza a reposar entre sus dos manos.

- ¿El Byakugan? ¿Para qué?

- Bueno, como sabéis el Byakugan es capaz de ver a través de la carne humana y mostrar a su usuario donde se encuentran los puntos de chackra del cuerpo humano. Pero…

Todos guardaron silencio, en señal que la escuchaban con atención.

- Existe una teoría que apunta a que esos puntos de chackra son como los puntos que retienen el alma humana.

- ¿Qué retienen el alma humana? – Repitió Sakura, sin entenderlo.

- En la antigüedad, se decía que el Byakugan era un ojo capaz de ver hasta el alma. Y, que a su vez, era el único capaz de sacar un alma del cuerpo de su usuario, a la vez que era capaz de insertarla si la unía correctamente.

- Perdona, Tsunade – le interrumpió Jiraiya – No te sigo.

- Se decía que si se lograba un alma humana, era capaz de insertarse en un cuerpo golpeando los puntos de chackra. Una locura teoría que hubo hace ochenta años, cuando todos deseaban recuperar a sus seres queridos que habían muerto en la guerra.

- Entonces, ¿esos tipos para que quieren el Byakugan? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Seguramente conocerán dicha teoría, o es más, es posible que sean espectros de la gente que vivió hace más de cincuenta años.

- ¿Y cómo han salido de ese valle? ¿No sé supone que quién cae en él no puede salir? – Intervinó está vez Shiro.

- Hasta donde he podido averiguar, se dice que aquellos con una voluntad muy fuerte por aferrarse a la vida son capaces de salir del valle, pero por un tiempo muy limitado. Seguramente ya hayan vuelto a él.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Naruto…? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Creo que poco más de una semana.

Esto dejo helados a todos ¿Sólo una semana para encontrar el alma de Naruto? Tenía que ser una broma, ni siquiera sabían donde se encontraba ese valle.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un grupo liderado por Hiashi Hyuga, seguido por Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, TenTen e Ino.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, ¿qué significa eso de qué Naruto ha muerto? – Le preguntó un alterado Kiba.

- Eh… eh… - Tsunade lanzó una mirada furtiva al grupo de Kakashi, Shiro y Jiraiya.

Estos entendieron a que venía esa mirada y negaron moviendo negativamente las manos y la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado eso? – Preguntó Tsunade, entendiendo que esos tres no se habían ido de la lengua.

- Mi hija ha dejado está nota.

El líder de los Hyuga le entregó un pedazo de papel. En él había un par de líneas escritas…

"_Naruto-kun ha muerto por mi culpa, esto no puede quedar así._

_Voy a ir en su busca, así que no me sigáis, por favor._

_Hinata."_

- Lo que faltaba… - murmuró Tsunade.

Por su parte Hiashi agarró a Shiro del cuello y comenzó a apretárselo. Casi se ahogaba.

- ¡Maldito seas, Yagami Shiro! ¡Tú misión era cuidarla!

- ¡Yggg a fi gue fe cuentaf! – Dijo casi sin poder hablar - ¡Fi fe efcabo de la cafa de lof Yuga… ef gulpa de tuf ombref!

Eso le sentó a Hiashi como una enorme puñalada. Tenía razón. Por la noche, cuando Hinata entraba en su cuarto, estaba vigilada por cuatro miembros del clan. Si se había escapado, entonces era culpa de su incompetencia. Viendo la verdad, le solto.

Shiro tomo cada bocanada de aire como un regalo de los cielos. Desde luego casi lo mataba.

- Tsunade-sama, por favor – le rogó Kiba - ¡Díganos que ha pasado!

Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta, pero había alguien escuchando desde el exterior. Un ojo amarillo les vigilaba atentamente, sin que se percatasen de nada.

En algún lugar perdido de las montañas, dos hombres, bueno uno de ellos solo era la mitad de su cuerpo, vestidos con capas negras con estampado de nubes rojas, estaban mirándose fijamente.

El de medio cuerpo, estaba metido en la Tierra, solo sobresalía la mitad de él. Mientras que el otro, que llevaba una máscara de color naranja, que simulaba un remolino, con un único agujero para el ojo izquierdo, estaba sentado sobre una roca.

- Así que… Uzumaki Naruto ha muerto – dijo el enmascarado.

- Aún no es seguro, parece que van a intentar salvarle.

- El valle de las almas perdidas… no va a ser nada fácil.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Estuve allí una vez, y no es un sitio muy agradable.

- Por lo que estoy oyendo, no me cuesta imaginarme que no será el cielo.

- Bueno, supongo que habrá que echarles una mano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor que el Kyubi saliera del cuerpo del chico?

- Nos vendría bien, pero no podríamos controlarlo, ahora no. Tanto tiempo sellado debe haberle dado mucha más fuerza que antes. Lo mejor será esperar y ver que pasa. Pero, por si algún casual no consiguen salvar el alma del chico, yo mismo me ocuparé del Kyubi.

- Quitando a Pain e Itachi, nadie sabe que existes.

- Lo sé. Por cierto, dile que venga, tengo que hablar con él.

- De acuerdo…

Y se esfumó, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

El enmascarado por su parte se rasco la cabeza. Esto no era nada bueno. Conocía ese lugar perfectamente y era el auténtico infierno. Las posibilidades de rescatar el alma de Uzumaki Naruto eran mínimas, e iban disminuyendo según pasaba el tiempo.

Esperaba poder actuar a tiempo.


	3. La única pista la conoce un muerto

**CAPÍTULO 03**

**LA ÚNICA PISTA LA SABE UN MUERTO**

Tsunade explicaba la situación al nuevo grupo que había llegado a su despacho unos minutos antes. Kiba no podía caber en su asombro, del mismo modo que Ino y TenTen, mientras que Hiashi, Shino y Kurenai escuchaban sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

- Y esa es toda la historia – concluyó.

- ¿Pero de verdad existe un lugar así? – Preguntó Kurenai.

- Todo apunta a que si, pero… no sabemos con exactitud donde está ni nada por el estilo.

- Quizás esos viejos locos lo sepan – intervino Jiraiya.

Sus palabras hicieron que todos le mirasen, como si acabará de decir las palabras que salvarían al mundo.

- ¿Te refieres a los consejeros? – Le preguntó el líder del clan Hyuga.

- Eso es. Llevan aquí casi desde que Konoha se levantó, quizás estén al tanto de eso también.

Tsunade se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y se cruzó de brazos. Era muy posible que algo supieran, es verdad, pero no le apetecía para nada preguntarles. No les aguantaba.

- Solicite verles, Tsunade-sama – le dijo Hiashi – Yo también asistiré.

- Bueno… pero esperemos que entiendan la situación y no nos hagan esperar mucho. Mientras tanto… Shiro.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no te llevas a alguno de los perros de Kakashi y vas tras Hinata? Eres el que mejor la conoce, seguro que das con ella enseguida.

- ¡Un momento, Tsunade-sama! – Intervino Kiba - ¡Si es solo buscarla, Akamaru y yo también podemos ir tras ella! ¡Tenemos experiencia en ello!

- Los perros de Kakashi están mejor entrenados que Akamaru, Kiba. Además, tienen más experiencia.

- Pero…

Kiba apretó los puños. Desde su apartado lugar, Shiro pudo verlo con claridad. Así que no pudo negarse a comprender al muchacho.

- Que se venga conmigo, necesitaré a alguien por si las cosas se ponen feas. Además, los grupos siempre han de ser de tres.

- Entonces, ¿a quién más te vas a llevar, Shiro? – Le preguntó Tsunade – Todos están con misiones en estos momentos, y necesito a Kakashi aquí para luego buscarte si te llevas a Kiba.

- Mmm… - Shiro se quedó pensativo un momento, mirando a los que estaban en la habitación ¿A quién podría llevarse? Hubiera preferido que Kakashi le acompañase desde un principio, pero ya había comprobado que eso no será posible - ¿Te importa si Sakura y Neji me acompañan?

- Eso ya es un grupo de cuatro, no de tres.

- Pero necesitamos a una médico. Y con el Byakugan de Neji, sumado al olfato de Kiba y los perros ninja de Kakashi nos será más fácil encontrar a Hinata.

- Bueno, es cierto, pero… desprenderme de tantos ninjas así…

- Bueno, entiendo que no quieras separarte de Sakura que es tu alumna. Así que… ¿qué te parece si Ino ocupa su puesto?

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Preguntó una sorprendida Ino, que no se esperaba esa propuesta.

- Ino es aún una principiante – le recordó Tsuande – En técnicas médicas, Sakura está más avanzada.

- Le vendrá bien como experiencia. De todas formas no creo que nos ataquen esos fantasmas, ¿o si?

- No deberían, así que, esta bien… llevátelos – aceptó – Partid en dos horas. Ante cualquier novedad, mandame a uno de tus lobos.

- Entendido.

Shiro, Ino y Kiba se marcharon de allí. En el pasillo, Shiro les dios instrucciones de prepararse, y a Kiba le pidió que buscase a Neji y le dijera que se preparase, ya que iban a partir inmediatamente.

Kakashi les salió al paso, para reunirse con Shiro. Cuando se fueran a marchar le daría a Pakkun para seguir el rastro de Hinata.

El cuerpo de Naruto, bueno, su alma, flotaba sin rumbo fijo en la espesa niebla.

Estaba inconsciente, sin percibir que a su alrededor se acercaban terribles sombras en forma de garras que intentaban desgarrar su alma en pedazos para devorarla.

Una especie de palillos aparecieron de la nada, espantándolas y haciendo que se alejasen, emitiendo pequeños gruñidos de rabia.

De entre la niebla, y al lado de Naruto, apareció un enmascarado que observó con detenimiento el cuerpo de Naruto. Si se les miraba bien, no debía medir mucho más que él.

"Ese alma es nuestra" – dijo una voz

"Danósla…" – siguió otra.

- Esta conmigo, no será vuestra merienda, devoradores de almas.

Unos rugidos se oyeron en la lejanía, pero se fue oyendo cada vez más y más lejos, hasta que desapareció.

El enmascarado cogió a Naruto en brazos y se internó en la niblea.

De golpe, Hinata se levantó del saco de dormir, jadeando y alterada.

De nuevo, había tenido ese sueño, con Naruto en peligro y sin poder hacer nada.

Se acercó al río junto al que había acampado para descansar y se lavó la cara. Estaba empezando a tener miedo de dormir, pues cada vez que cerraba a los ojos soñaba que algo malo le pasaba a Naruto.

Miro su reflejo en el agua y, con rabia, lo hizo desaparecer tirando una piedra al río. Por su culpa, Naruto había muerto, y por su culpa podría estar en un lugar que ahora era peor que la muerte.

- Juro te encontraré, Naruto-kun… ¡y te salvaré!

O ese era su deseo, pero la verdad es que no sabía por donde empezar a buscar. Una anciana de una aldea donde había comprado provisiones, le dijo que fuera a ver Scarlet, que al parecer era un vidente con un solo ojo que todo lo sabía. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer su joven aspecto, la anciana le había dicho que Scarlet tenía más de 200 años, o eso decía por lo menos él.

En teoría estaba a un día de encontrarse con él. Quería ponerse ya en marcha, pero estaba agotada. Hacía paradas de descanso de tan solo media hora para comer y cenar y dos horas para dormir, el resto del tiempo viajaba. No quería que los rastreadores Hyuga la encontrarán, ni mucho menos otros ninjas rivales de Konoha.

Tras lavarse la cara de nuevo, se puso en pie, recogió el campamento provisional y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Tsunade entró en la habitación donde había quedado en reunirse con los consejeros. Hiashi Hyuga ya estaba allí, sentando en su respectiva silla. Y, a su lado, estaba Kakashi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi? – Le preguntó, sorprendida de verlo allí.

- No lo sé – respondió él cruzándose de brazos – Me han dicho que viniese.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los consejeros, que ocuparon en silencio sus respectivos asientos. Como siempre, o eso pensó Tsunade, su mirada era de lo más inexpresiva.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos habéis hecho llamar? – Preguntó la consejera.

- Supongo que ya estaréis al tanto de lo que ha pasado con Naruto – les dijo Tsunade.

- Si, estamos al tanto – esta vez habló el consejero – La situación es más grave de lo que pensamos.

- Así es – afirmó Tsunade – Sino recuperamos pronto su alma, el Kyubi se liberará y estaremos en problemas.

- Estáis buscando "El valle de las almas perdidas", ¿no es así?

- Así es consejero – intervino Hiashi – Mi hija ha partido en su busca, pero, como nosotros, desconoce su paradero. Pensamos, que quizás ustedes supiesen algo.

Los consejeros se miraron tras un breve instante. Tsunade lo interpretó como que se estaban diciendo algo que no querían que ellos oyesen, lo que le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que no nos queréis decir? – Preguntó entonces Kakashi, quien también se había percatado de la actitud de los consejeros.

- Bueno… - respondió la consejera.

- El único de toda la villa que sabía de la localización del valle, esta muerto.

- ¿Esta muerto? – Preguntó Tsunade - ¿Y quién era?

- Tú le conoces bien, fuiste su alumna. Sarutobi Hiruzen es el único que conocía la localización y existencia del valle.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿El viejo lo sabía?

- Al menos eso nos dijo una vez, cuando éramos jóvenes. Dijo que había encontrado una pista que llevaba hasta el valle y, que cuando pudiera, la seguiría para ver si era verdad. Además, dijo que se necesitaba algo especial para entrar.

- ¿Algo especial? – Curioseó Hiashi.

- Así es, por eso te hemos pedido que vinieras, Kakashi – le dijo la consejera – Ahora mismo, en la villa eres la única persona en conseguir ese algo especial.

- Pero, ¿de qué nos servirá conseguir ese algo especial sino sabemos donde esta el valle?

- Quizás en casa de Sarutobi haya algún documento que el escribiera sobre el tema. Era muy meticuloso, así que no creo que haya dejado que un secreto así se fuera a la tumba con él.

- ¿Y qué es ese algo tan especial, consejeros? – Les preguntó Kakashi, intrigado por lo que pudiera ser, y que solo él pudiera conseguir.

- Se trata del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Al oir el nombre, a Kakashi y Tsunade se les vino a la mente la imagen de los ojos de Uchiha Itachi. Tsunade solo lo había visto una vez, durante la gran guerra ninja. Pero Kakashi lo conocía bien, ya que no hacía mucho que había tenido un encuentro con ese ojo especial que, según decía, era el más fuerte de los Uchiha.

- Existe una técnica que se puede realizar con ese ojo que permite abrir un portal entre dimensiones – explicó el consejero – Generalmente esa técnica solo sirve para enviar cosas a otra dimensión. Pero, bien utilizado, puede servir para moverte entre dimensiones.

- ¿Y qué pasa sino se hace bien? – Quiso saber Kakashi.

- Que el que pase por el morirá aplastado por una terrible presión, hasta ser disminuido al tamaño de un mota de polvo.

Esa explicación bastó para que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera el espinazo de Kakashi y Tsunade. Además, la idea resultaba absurda. Kakashi no podía ni de lejos usar el Mangekyo Sharingan. No era un Uchiha.

- Si queréis entrar, antes que nada tendrás que despertar ese ojo. Sino, será imposible.

- Será mejor que te pongas entrenar mientras buscamos la información en la casa de Sarutobi.

- Pues empecemos cuanto antes – ánimo Tsunade, dejando claro que no había tiempo que perder.


	4. La canción del puente

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA CANCIÓN DEL PUENTE**

Hinata se despertó como todas las noches, empapada en sudor. No paraba de tener pesadillas en las que Naruto era torturado por esos tipos y convertido en fantasma o en zombi.

Todos los días se culpaba por lo que había ocurrido. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haberle salvado la vida y sin embargo fue él, como siempre quién la salvó. Por eso tenía que dar con él, no sabía como pero tenía que encontrar ese valle y rescatarlo, fuera como fuera.

En casa del no tan lejano difunto tercer Hokage, Ino y Shiro investigaban los documentos de su despacho, en busca de alguna pista que les pudiera llevar al Valle de las almas pérdidas, pero no encontraban nada aparte de pergaminos sobre jutsus o sobre la historia del país del Fuego.

- Tiene que haber algo en alguna parte… - musitó Shiro.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar?

Por la puerta del despacho apareció un hombre alto que por su barba y pelo pincho casi parecía un oso. En su boca llevaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar y en su rostro había signos de que no hacía mucho que se había despertado. Con las manos en los bolsillos los miraba con indiferencia.

- Perdón por la intromisión, Asuma-sensei – se disculpó Ino.

- Sabes que eres bienvenida siempre que quieras, Ino. Pero, ¿qué estáis trasteando en los documentos de mi padre?

- ¿A ti te suena que el tercero pudiera tener algo relacionado con el Valle de las almas pérdidas?

- ¿Con él valle decís? Mmm… creo recordar que decía algo al respecto cuando yo era pequeño, pero no me acuerdo bien… creo que era una canción.

- ¿Una canción? – Soltaron a la vez los dos ninjas.

- Si, decía que era como un mapa para encontrar el valle. Pero no me acuerdo, yo era muy pequeño.

- ¿Y no sabe de algún documento donde pudiera dejar constancia, sensei?

- Mmm… creo que nunca lo hizo, porque decía que era sospechoso. Solo estaba la canción que a veces cantaba.

- ¿Y en serio no te acuerdas, Asuma? No sueles tener esos fallos de memoria cuando eres capaz de memorizar pergaminos enteros en minutos.

- Yo era muy joven y apenas le prestaba atención a mi viejo…

Sigue siempre recto la senda del león,

Se rápido como un halcón

Cruza el río hasta el nido de la tortuga

Y no olvides marchar con bravura

No mires nunca atrás porque es peor

Cruza el puente viejo sin temor

Abre el cierre y pasa corriendo

Pues un fallo te hará perder el cuello

Quien la había cantado era Konohamaru, que escondido tras el borde la puerta, había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Al oírla, Asuma asintió. Si, era esa la canción que le escuchaba cantar a su padre cuando era pequeño.

- El abuelo Sarutobi me la solía cantar para irme a la cama. Me dijo que si la memorizaba, estaría más cerca de poder ser Hokage algún día. Tenemos que tener buena memoria.

- Y es cierto, Konohamaru-kun. Has demostrado tener mucha memoria.

Su tio le felicitó acariciándole la cabeza, ante lo que el niño sonrió. Ino anotó la letra en un trozo de papel y se la pasó a Shiro, que le echó un vistazo, estudiándola en silencio.

Sin duda parecía un mapa, pero para él no tenía ningún sentido. No comprendía lo que quería decir con el león y el halcón, aunque con lo de la tortuga se podía hacer una ligera idea, si era lo que él pensaba, claro.

- Vayamos a ver a Tsunade, a ver que nos puede decir ella.

Cuando iban a pasar el marco de la puerta, Asuma llamó a su compañero, deteniéndolo.

- Ten cuidado con todo esto, Shiro. Si mi padre quería mantener tan oculto el valle por alguna razón sería.

Shiro asintió y se marchó acompañado de Ino a toda velocidad, en dirección al despacho de Tsunade. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en llegar. Allí la pusieron al corriente y le entregaron el trozo de papel.

La Hokage lo estudio y examinó, Shizune se conformó con mirar por encima del hombro, pero no le hallaba ningún sentido.

- ¿Qué opinas tú?

- No sé a que se referirá con el león y el halcón, pero con la tortuga creo que se refiere a que tenemos que ir al Norte.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Según la mitología, en las cuatro bestias divinas que representan cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, hay una tortuga, Genbu. Representa el Norte.

- Tiene sentido… pero, ¿el león y el halcón?

Shiro se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que significado tenían esas palabras. Y parecía que la todopoderosa kunoichi tampoco. Así que estaban listos.

- ¡Shizune, manda esto al equipo de códigos y que lo descifren antes de esta noche!

- ¡Si, Tsunade-sama! – Y la kunoichi desapareció como el viento, a cumplir su cometido.

- Encuentren algo o no, nos iremos por nuestra cuenta.

- Pero está el problema de dar con Hinata también… ella no conoce este mensaje, no encontrará el camino. Igual se marchó hacía el Sur.

- Kiba está buscando su rastro – comentó Ino – Seguramente para media tarde sepamos algo.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el tema de Naruto? No podemos dejar su cuerpo sin protección ni guardia.

- Jiraiya se quedará conmigo y nos ocuparemos de su sello, por eso no te preocupes. Conseguiremos al menos darte dos días más, quizás tres. No lo sé.

- Esperemos que sea suficientes.

- Rezo por ello, Shiro.

Kakashi lo volvió a intentar y de nuevo falló. Estaba ya agotado de usar tanto el Sharingan una y otra vez. Pero no podía desfallecer, era ahora cuando tenía que lograrlo o estarían en problemas para encontrar el valle.

Desbloquear el Mangekyo Sharingan requería una cosa: matar a tu mejor amigo o un ser querido. Era un requisito que los Uchiha conocían, pero por ello decidieron ocultarlo y en teoría solo lo sabían unos pocos. E Itachi era uno de ellos…

Igual, de no estar en un bando contrarió, Itachi sería más idóneo para esta misión que él. A fin de cuentas Kakashi podía usar el Sharingan, pero durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Al no ser un Uchiha, le consumía más chackra de lo normal y eso lo agotaba durante días incluso.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Por la noche partirían y para entonces tendría que poder crear una pequeña abertura espacio-tiempo, por pequeña que fuera. En el viaje entrenaría más y si no era capaz de conseguirlo… no quería ni pensar en ello.

De modo, que lo volvió a intentar.

Jiraiya observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto en la camilla. Más que muerto simplemente parecía que estuviese dormido. Aunque bueno, en verdad no estaba muerto, su alma aún estaba conectada con su cuerpo, aunque fuese muy débilmente.

Le desabrochó la chaqueta para observar el sello. Este había aparecido en su estómago pero las marcas creadas por el cuarto Hokage estaban comenzando a desaparecer, y eso no era nada bueno.

Formó un sello con su mano y escupió un enorme pergamino por la boca, en cuya base superior había la cabeza de una rana y en la inferior sus patas.

- ¿Para qué me has hecho salir, Jiraiya? ¿No estarás pensando en volver a mover el sello, no?

- Me gustaría que te abrieras para comprobar una cosa.

- Cuando dijiste eso la última vez casi te cuesta la vida.

- Hazme el favor…

A regañadientes, la tortuga se desenrrolló, mostrando un extenso pergamino lleno de caracteres y sellos. Jiraiya se fijo en uno en particular. Estaba casi borrado.

- El sello se esta rompiendo más rápido de lo que pensábamos… a este paso, el Kyubi quedará libre en menos de una semana.

- ¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado a Naruto?

- Es… difícil de explicar. Dime, ¿se puede reforzar el sello?

- Usando chackra claro que si, pero se desvanece muy rápido, no sé cuanto tiempo podéis tener. Yo diría que… unos cinco días.

- ¿Y si lo reforzamos día y noche?

- Una semana, pero no más.

Ya en la noche, todos se reunieron en el despacho de Tsunade. Y las noticias no eran muy prometedoras. Kiba apenas había logrado localizar un pequeño rastro del olfato de Hinata. Por lo visto había usado un potente perfume consigo misma y había creado varios clones dirigiéndolos en varias direcciones, para despistar. Estaba claro que no quería ser encontrada.

Para rastrear los rastros, Kakashi ya había enviado a sus perros ninja. No tardarían en tener noticias de ellos. En cuanto a la nota, Tsunade tenía muy malas noticias.

- No han conseguido sacar nada en claro. En el país del Fuego hay cientos de ríos que van a desembocar al océano. No saben a que río se puede referir la canción. En cuanto a lo de la tortuga, el equipo ha estado de acuerdo en lo que dijiste, que posiblemente indique que hay que ir hacía el Norte.

- Bueno, si hay un río por ahí igual tiene que ver con león o un halcón. Ya veremos que encontramos.

- Pero tengo más malas noticias…

- ¿Aún más? – Bromeó Kiba.

- Tenéis solo una semana para cumplir esta misión. De lo contrario, Naruto morirá.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a todos los presentes, dejándolos atónitos. Creían que iban a poder disponer de algo más de tiempo.

- Pero, ¿no ibais a…?

- Quizás consigamos un día más como mucho, no te puedo prometer nada, Shiro.

El ninja gruñó. Entonces solo tenían siete días para descifrar el enigma y salvar a Naruto. Y más aún, para encontrar también a Hinata. No tenían tiempo que perder.

- Bien, ¿qué harás?

- Ino, Kiba y Neji se marcharán conmigo, Kakashi que se quede así y se mantenga en contacto conmigo con sus perros.

Los dos ninjas se miraron. Shiro estaba al corriente de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y de lo importante que era que completase ese entrenamiento, así que era mejor si se quedaban en la villa en lugar de ir con ellos. Si se sobreexcedia solo acabaría siendo una carga para la misión.

- Tienes cuatro días.

- Descuida, lo conseguiré.

- Hiashi partirá con un grupo de Hyuga para encontrar a Hinta, así que tú centrate en el valle, ¿entendido?

- Si.

Ya decidido lo que hacer, el grupo que iba a explorar la zona norte en busca de alguna pista que les ayudase a resolver el enigma de la canción se reunió en la puerta. Kakashi estaba allí para despedirlos.

- Bueno, pues nos vamos.

- Tened cuidado, Shiro. Si averiguó algo sobre Hinata, te lo haré saber.

- Gracias. Tan pronto como sea posible, prefiero encontrarla yo antes que lo haga Hiashi.

- Sabes el cabreó que se pillará, ¿verdad?

- No será menos que el que tendrá cuando se encuentre con Hinata-sama – le comentó Neji.

En eso tenía razón. Hiashi estaba furioso por lo que había hecho su hija, y aún más ahora que el clan Hyuga estaba patas arriba con la desaparición de la primera heredera al liderazgo del clan. Todos estaban nerviosos por encontrarla.

- Bueno, ¡vamos!

Y los cuatro ninjas se alejaron a toda velocidad, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque. Kakashi les deseó la mejor de las suertes y se preparó para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Cuando llevaban más de diez minutos avanzando por el espeso bosque, tanto Ino como Kiba se acercaron al líder de su equipo, intrigados por lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

- ¿Qué hacemos primero, Shiro-sensei? – Le preguntó Ino.

- No tenemos ninguna pista.

- Vamos a ir a ver a una vieja conocida mía, para encontrar a Hinata.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron los dos genin.

- Pero, Tsunade-sama ha dicho…

- No te preocupes, Neji. Nos tomará solo un día dar con Hinata, estoy seguro. Tengo la certeza que esta persona nos puede ayudar a encontrarla sin problemas. Incluso con medio día habrá suficiente.

- No creo que hagamos lo correcto… - pensó en voz alta Ino, triste de desobedecer órdenes de su líder suprema.

- Estáis preocupados por ella, ¿no? En especial vosotros dos – les dijo a Neji y Kiba – Si la encontramos, podremos ampliar el radio de búsqueda del Byakugan dividiéndonos en dos equipos, así podremos resolver antes el puzzle. Además, igual esta amiga mía nos puede ayudar a resolverlo.

- ¿De verdad lo cree? – Le preguntó Ino, intrigada por quien sería esa persona.

- Si, claro – afirmó – Sino me mata antes.


	5. Las chicas no son tan indefensas

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LAS CHICAS NO SON TAN INDEFENSAS**

Se detuvieron en Hirakara, un pequeño pueblo costero que de por si no tenía mucho que ofrecer. Salvo, claro, unos estupendos baños termales que lo habían convertido en un estupendo paraíso para los turistas, sobre todo para los ancianos.

- Shiro-san, no sé si va a hacer lo correcto… - le dijo por sexta vez Neji.

Sabía que esa era la única solución para encontrar a Hinata. También de perder la cabeza, todo dependía de que humor estuviese "esa persona". Esperaba que de bueno, porque era la única que más o menos sabía manejar a Hiashi.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer, Neji? Hinata ha eliminado el rastro y Akamaru no puede seguirla. Además, ¿tan temible es esa mujer?

- Por lo menos casi tanto como Tsunade cuando se enfada…

Kiba e Ino tragaron saliva. Habían visto demostraciones de la fuerza bruta de la quinta Hokage, y algunas lenguas decían que esa no era ni una décima parte de su poder. Así pues, ¿podría igualar a Tsunade en su fuerza bruta? Además, ¿por qué tanto Shiro como Neji le tenían tanto miedo?

- ¿Entrarás conmigo, Neji?

- Si… - respondió sin muchas ganas el Hyuga.

Entraron en una pensión de aspecto bastante humilde, llamada Arakawa. Ino y Kiba se esperaron fuera, apoyados en un poste. No sabían que pensar de todo esto. Claro que querían traer a la vida a Naruto, si había una oportunidad tendrían que intentarlo. Pero no lograban comprender porque había tanta prisa. Y luego estaba lo de Hinata. Si ya había ido un grupo de los Hyuga, ¿qué necesidad había de dar con ella? Los otros lo harían antes que ellos, seguro.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho idiota? – Era el grito de una mujer, que puso en alerta a los genin.

De una de las ventanas del segundo piso, salió Shiro de un salto hasta el tejado del edificio de enfrente, esquivando un escritorio. Seguido salió a por él una joven de piel blanca y cabello pelirrojo ondulado, con una mirada un tanto furiosa. Pegó un puñetazo en el tejado, justo después de que Shiro lo esquivase de un salto, cargándose parte del edificio, lo que dejó boquiabiertos a los dos genin.

- ¡C-Cálmate, Amelia! – Le rogó, manteniéndose sobre un pararrayos.

- ¡¿Qué me calme? ¡Llevo meses sin saber nada de ti ¿y me vienes para decirme que Hinata-chan ha desaparecido? ¡¿Pero sabes el cabreo que va a pillar Hana-sama cuando se entere?

- Desde luego peor que el tuyo seguro… - respondió temblando, solo de pensar en lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Así que más te vale que te meta yo una paliza antes de que ella vuelva!

- ¡V-Vamos a hablar las cosas, ¿vale? ¡Necesito que tú… ah!

Tuvo que saltar a un lado cuando le comenzó a tirar las tejas del tejado. Si algo caracterizaba a esa mujer era su estupenda puntería. Por suerte, Shiro era más rápido, pero aun así cada nueva teja que le tiraba cada vez se acercaba más a darle.

- ¡C-Cálmate, por favor! – Se paró manteniéndose firme en la pared de uno de los edificios - ¡La gente está mirando!

- ¡Pues que mire la terrible paliza que te voy a dar, por idiota!

Arrancó un pedazo del tejado y se lo lanzó. Shiro tuvo que desviarlo de una patada para que no dañase el edificio sobre el que estaba, ni tampoco a la gente que los estaba mirando. Otra característica de esa mujer: cuando se enfada, perdía los papeles.

Neji reapareció junto a sus compañeros y miró lo que ocurría. Ino y Kiba estaban flipando en colores, con los ojos blancos y la boca casi por el cuello, sin entender bien que ocurría. Salvo que esa mujer tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

- ¿Q-Quién es esa, Neji? – Quiso saber Kiba.

- Es… la prometida de Shiro-san.

- Ah… ¡¿Qué? – Saltaron los dos a la vez y en seguida volvieron a mirarlos.

Cualquiera lo diría, viendo como no paraba de tirarle cosas y Shiro las esquivaba o desviaba. ¿En serio esos dos eran novios? Los genin tenían otro concepto de lo que era demostrarse amor, y desde luego que no era eso.

Amelia se iba a lanzar de nuevo para darle un puñetazo cuando una figura apareció de la nada parándola en seco. Era una mujer, de piel blanca y pelo oscuro azulado que le llegaba hasta el trasero. Vestía una ropa muy casera, y sus enormes pechos se balanceaban en el aire. La elegancia con la que detuvo a Amelia fue impresionante. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco, todo lo contrario, le basto una simple mano para detenerla en seco.

Ambas aterrizaron en el suelo, y con algo de brusquedad, Amelia se soltó, dándose la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y bufando. La mujer le dijo algo que los genin no llegaron a captar, pero sí pudieron oír el sonido de su voz. Era tan dulce y angelical que daba gusto escucharla. Shiro aterrizó y se acercó a ellas.

Comenzó a hablar con esa mujer, y esta parecía dispuesta a escucharla. Pasados unos minutos, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Los genin sabían que le habría contado lo de Hinata, con la que alguna relación tendría. Salvo Neji, Kiba e Ino desconocían cual era. De golpe, la mujer acercó a una casa y de un puñetazo la tiró abajo, asustando a los dos. Y Shiro no parecía haberse librado del susto. Finalmente se acercaron al grupo.

- Esto… Kiba. Ino. Esta es Hyuga Hana-sama, la madre de Hinata. Y la esposa de Hiashi.

- ¡¿Qué? – Se quedaron de piedra los dos.

Ahora que le veían la cara de cerca era el vivo reflejo de su hija, salvo por el pelo largo. También tenía los ojos blancos, su mismo tono de piel, si nariz, sus labios… ¡si es que era ella! Bueno, tenía mejor cuerpo, para que lo iba a negar Kiba. Pero Hinata aún tenía que crecer. Y si se acababa pareciendo a su madre sería muy, pero que muy guapa. Solo de pensarlo se ponía colorado.

- Mmm… ¿este es Inuzuka Kiba? Hina-chan siempre me ha hablado bien de ti. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija cuando vais a algunas misiones juntas.

- N-No hay de que señora… - se sonrojó un poco más, halagado.

- No como otros… - le lanzó una mirada asesina a Shiro que giró la cabeza, silbando. A fin de cuentas él no tenía ninguna culpa, estaba fuera en una misión. Vale, su trabajo era vigilarla, tenía toda la culpa, para que se iba a engañar.

- Será mejor encontrarla antes que mi marido, ese tonto seguro que solo asusta a mi pequeña.

- Pero nos lleva un par de días de ventaja por lo menos, ¿va a poder dar con ella?

- Claro, solo necesitaré un par de horas. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no entráis dentro y descansáis? Estaréis agotados del viaje.

- Gracias, muy amable – agradeció Ino, que la verdad es que le apetecía darse un buen baño.

Antes de que Amelia entrase, Shiro la detuvo y le hizo un gesto para ir al bar de la esquina. Una vez ya sentados en la mesa de siempre, ambos pidieron un poco de sake y algo de picar. Hasta que Shiro no inició la conversación, la mujer solo se centró en su bebida.

- Bueno, ¿ya vale con ese mosqueo tonto que te has pillado no? Estaba en una misión y no te pude enviar a nadie para decirte que había vuelto a Konoha.

- ¡Eso no es excusa! – Golpeó la copita sobre la mesa - . ¡¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado y la de veces que Hana-sama ha tenido que consolarme?

- No te pongas así… era una misión de infiltración, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Te mando a uno de mis lobos para que te digan que estoy bien? Se supone que era un simple camarero, no un mago.

- Pmpfh – se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

- Venga… - cambió de sintió sentándose a su lado, acariciándole el pelo y lanzándole una miradita de súplica - . Por favor, perdóname…

La mujer suspiró resentida. Sabía que no le iba a dejar de dar la lata hasta que lo perdonase.

- Este bien, te perdono. Pero si a cambio cuando termines lo que has venido a hacer pasas el día entero conmigo, si no me volveré a cabrear. La última vez me dejaste plantada.

- Ya sabes cómo se pone Tsunade si no acudimos en el acto. Por cierto, veo que estar con Hana-sama está… aumentando tu fuerza considerablemente.

- Para eso me entrena, ¿no? No quiero ser una esposa débil y que mi marido me tenga que proteger – explicó apretando el puño con seguridad.

- B-Bueno es saberlo…

- ¿Y bien? Supongo que no me habrás hecho venir solo para tomar algo, ¿verdad?

Sin decir palabra, dejó le entregó el trocito de papel en el que había apuntado la canción que Konohamaru había recitado. La kunoichi la ojeo varias veces, e incluso la recitó. Tras unos minutos de profundo análisis, le dio un trago al sake.

- Mmm… que canción más rara. Y no me suena de nada.

- Parece ser que es un mapa para ir al Valle de las almas perdidas. Más bien, una pista de cómo llegar.

- ¿El valle? Pero eso es una leyenda. No existe tal cosa.

- Verás…

Shiro le explicó lo ocurrido; con Naruto y Hinata, y la razón por la que esta se hubiese marchado, como descubrieron la canción, la forma de entrar en el valle. Vamos, todo. Al terminar la historia, la mujer le dio otro trago se llenó otra copia de sake, bebiéndosela de un trago.

- Así que fue por eso por lo que se ha ido… ¡¿y el chico del Kyubi está muerto?

¿Y ahora te sorprendes?

- Pues tenemos que ponernos ya en marcha. Me pondré con esto inmediatamente, mientras Hana-sama encuentra a Hinata-chan.

- Cuento contigo.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

- Voy a avisar a Kakashi que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Dentro de poco tendrá que unirse a nosotros, si no, no seremos capaces de entrar al valle.

Hiashi Hyuga encabezaba la marcha de los miembros de su clan que saltaban de una rama a otra a toda velocidad, casi indetectables. Tenían una pequeña pista de donde podía estar su hija, así que la siguieron a toda velocidad. Si todo iba bien, alrededor de media noche habrían dado con ella.

Una gran cantidad de kunais llovieron del cielo, obligándoles a detenerse en seco y bajar a tierra firme. Ante ellos, aparecieron dos figuras, vistiendo unas capas negras con estampado de nubes rojas. Uno de ellos tenía unos dientes afilados, el pelo de punta y la piel rosa. Cargaba con una enorme espada. El otro los miraba con bastante indiferencia, con unos ojos rojos con tres remolinos. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

- Uchiha Itachi… - murmuró Hiashi.

- Lamento mucho esto, pero no podemos dejaros seguir.

- ¿Cómo?

- No os vamos a explicar nuestras razones, claro está – comentó divertido Kisame, que nunca se había enfrentado cara a cara con un Hyuga - . Pero nos han ordenado que no os cortemos el paso, y eso hemos venido a hacer.

Los Hyuga se prepararon para luchar activando el Byakugan, pero Hiashi no estaba nada seguro. Era la primera vez que se iba a enfrentar con una leyenda viviente de la aldea de Konoha, y sabía que no había que tomarlo tan a la ligera. Sus hombres estaban confiados porque eran más, pero él no tanto.

Hinata acudió al lugar que le habían dicho en la pensión. En el lugar reinaba una música ensordecedora, emitida por una orquesta que tocaba bastante desincronizada, que las bailarinas meneaban sus cuerpos al ritmo. Tímida, y teniendo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse ciega, se acercó a la barra para preguntar al barman.

- D-Disculpe… ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Katakiri?

- Lo acabas de encontrar, pequeña. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- V-Verá es que… estaba buscando información sobre el Valle de las almas pérdidas y me han dicho que usted podría ayudarme.

La música dejó de sonar de golpe y todos, tanto trabajadores como clientes se quedaron mirando a la niña. El barman rió.

- Chiquilla, no te conviene ir a ese lugar. Está maldito.

- Pero tengo que ir, hay una persona muy importante para mí que depende de que yo llegue hasta allí.

- Aun así… es muy peligroso para una niña ir hasta allí.

- Yo te puedo indicar el lugar – se acercó un anciano con la barba blanca y sin pelo en la cabeza – Si vienes a mi casa te daré un mapa de cómo llegar.

- Akaru…

El anciano sonrió. Hinata asintió y se fue con él. El barman suspiró, apenado. Lo sentía por la niña. En la casa de ese anciano vivían una decena de violadores buscados por las autoridades que abusarían de esa pobre chiquilla hasta cansarse. Luego la matarían. Siempre era igual. Era una pena porque era muy guapa, pero en ese lugar todos eran criminales muy buscados, era raro recibir alguna visita que no fuera alguien que quisiera refugio.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, decidió pasarse para ver que tal iba todo. Le daba pena la chiquilla, pero hacía mucho tiempo que él tampoco tenía sexo con nadie. Y esa niña era muy apetitosa y no parecía tener muy mal cuerpo. Al menos algo le habrían dejado. Cuando entró en la casa del viejo Akaru se quedó de piedra.

El anciano estaba temblando en una esquina, y la decena de hombres, grandes y musculosos, que eran conocidos en ese lugar como "los violadores perversos" estaban inconscientes, desperdigados por la habitación. Algunos incluso estaban empotrados en la pared.

- E-E-Esa niña… es un demonio… - tartamudeaba el anciano, asustado.

Katakiri no podía ni imaginarse lo que habría ocurrido allí. ¿Todo eso lo había hecho esa niña? ¿Quién demonios era en realidad? Ajena a todas esas preguntas que se hacían sobre ella, y feliz de haber obtenido una posible pista de comer llegar al valle, Hinata emprendió de nuevo la marcha para avanzar todo lo posible antes de que llegase la noche.


	6. Encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ENCUENTRO**

Las pistas eran escasas, pero Hinata iba a continuar el viaje de todas formas. De esos hombres que intentaron aprovecharse de ella había averiguado que existía una cueva a la que llamaban "El sendero del alma", donde a veces se escucha el llanto de los muertos que no han podido pasar al otro lado.

No era un valle, tal y como estaba buscando. Pero no podía dejar nada al azar. El tiempo que le quedaba a Naruto iba reduciéndose con cada minuto, de modo que tenía que darse prisa. Tardaría cerca de unas horas en llegar a la cueva que le dijeron si iba a toda velocidad.

Hiashi estaba agotado por el combate. Todos sus hombres habían caído a mano de los dos miembros de Akatsuki que se habían librado de toda su escolta. Más bien, todo había sido obra exclusiva de Itachi, que había lanzado algo semblante a unas llamas negras que había convertido en cenizas a la mayoría de sus hombres y a otros los había matado sin terminar de consumirlos.

Había escuchado historias sobre el genio del clan Uchiha, pero esto era demasiado. Itachi había sido conocido en la villa oculta de Konoha como una leyenda, y es que lo que decía de él se quedaba corto. Su genjutsu había atrapado a casi todo el grupo, y los que consiguieron evitarlo, no pudieron acertarle con ningún golpe para diezmar su chackra. Y encima, esas llamas negras eran imposible de evitar con ninguna técnica defensiva de los Hyuga.

- Será mejor que regreses a Konoha, Hiashi-sama.

- Af… af… sobre ti pesa una orden de captura, Itachi… af… tengo que… atraparte…

- Si obedeces, a tu hija no le pasará nada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi hija?!

- Nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Ahora, regresa.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Dime ahora mismo que asuntos te traes con Hinata!

- Regresa, por favor… - su ojo cambió, como lo había hecho antes de aparecer las llamas negras.

Hiashi no se movió, así que sabía lo que iba a pasar: las llamas lo rodearían y lo consumirían. O así debía ser, pero una bola de fuego apareció de la nada, obligando a Itachi y a su compañero a saltar para esquivarla, situándose sobre la rama de un árbol.

Ante el líder del clan Hyuga, apareció Shiro, con un cachorro de lobo sobre su hombro. La sorpresa de la persona a la que había salvado se hizo notar.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…?

- Iba a enviarle un mensaje a Kakashi cuando este pequeñín me dijo que os había localizado a ti y tu grupo… junto con otros olores… - miró hacía las ramas, fijándose sobre todo en Itachi.

- Yagami… Shiro…

- Tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh, Itachi? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años?

Itachi permaneció en silencio.

- Raf, guía a Hiashi-sama hasta donde esta Amelia.

- Entendido – asintió el lobo de su hombro y bajó al suelo, para dirigir a Hiashi.

- Venga, váyase. Le cubriré las espaldas.

- ¡U-Un momento…! ¡Hinata está…!

- Hana-sama ya se está ocupando. Ahora váyase, ¡rápido!

Allí no iba a poder ayudar mucho en su estado, de modo que cedió y comenzó a seguir al cachorro. Itachi lanzó un shuriken rápidamente, para impedir que se fueran, pero fue interceptado por otro que lanzó Shiro.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿y no quieres jugar un rato conmigo?

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Yagami…

Itachi formó los sellos para lanzar un jutsu. Siguiendo la secuencia de los símbolos, Shiro creyó averiguar de cual era, de modo que saltó en el aire para evitarlo. Pero era una trampa, porque Itachi saltó tras él y le agarró de la cara, haciéndole mirar fijamente a su Sharingan para hacerle caer en un genjutsu.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del ninja explotó, alcanzando a Itachi. Kisame desde su rama rió, divertido de ver que alguien había logrado engañar a su compañero.

- No deberías reírte cuando estás desprotegido – le avisó, tras su espalda, golpeándolo en la cara y lanzándolo contra el suelo, provocando un pequeño temblor con el impacto.

El daño que sufrió el Uchiha no había sido grave, pero si lo suficiente como para herirle la mano derecha. Ahora ya no podría hacer sellos con tanta rapidez. Aterrizó al lado de donde había caído Kisame, el cual se había levantado sin ningún problema tras recibir el golpe.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que este es del tipo gallito, ¿eh? ¿Te importa si yo acabó con él, Itachi?

Al tipo que parecía un tiburón humanoide lo conocía por los informes de los Anbu sobre Akatsuki: Hoshigaki Kisame, el Kirigakure no Kaijin. Experto en el uso de los jutsus de tipo agua. No había nada más de él, solo que se le buscaba por varios asesinatos e intento de atentado contra el gobierno del país del agua, poca cosa más.

- Déjalo… hemos cumplido nuestra misión.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo desgarre un poquitín?

- No, nos vamos… quizás tengas oportunidad en otra ocasión.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué era lo que pretendías en realidad?

- No es asunto tuyo, Yagami Shiro. Pero, si vuelves a inmiscuirte en nuestros planes… la próxima vez te mataré – la mirada fue claramente asesina, y un tronco a su espalda comenzó a arder envuelto en unas llamas negras, aunque Shiro ni se inmutó por ello.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – sonrió, mirándole también con unos ojos que habían cambiado a una tonalidad rojiza, casi escarlata.

Los dos Akatsuki desaparecieron. No iba a ir tras ellos. Enfrentarse a Itachi ya iba a ser problemático, lo sabía solo con ver como las llamas negras terminaban de consumir lo que quedaba del árbol. Así que si encima luchaba contra Kisame al mismo tiempo, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Ya escuchó lo que ocurrió en Konoha cuando esos dos fueron a buscar a Naruto, y Kurenai y Asuma les hicieron frente.

Solo le quedaba regresar, y de pasó ir a por Hiashi, que seguro que estaba costándole horrores llegar hasta la casa de Amelia. Solo esperaba que el otro grupo hubiera dado ya con Hinata.


End file.
